Missing You
by Catilla
Summary: It's Christmas time and Clark is away on a mission. Will he make it home in time to be with Lois on Christmas?


Title: Missing You

Author: Catilla

Rating: PG

Prompts: Song- I'll Be Home for Christmas, Characters: Martha Kent and Martian Manhunter, Word: Last Minute

Timeline: Post Season 10

Author's Note: I know that Lois and Clark sold the farm, but in my story they bought it back.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

It was two days before Christmas as Lois pushed the shopping cart through the crowded and hectic grocery store trying to find the last few items that were needed for Christmas dinner. She and Clark had been planning on have a dinner with many of the League members who wouldn't have a place to go on Christmas, but two weeks ago Clark was called away on a mission leaving Lois to plan the dinner by herself. Lois had called Martha shortly after Clark's departure for her help with the dinner and decided to move the dinner to the farm. Chloe had also agreed to help with the cooking, so that it would take less time to get everything together.

Clark not being home wasn't the only thing was currently pressing on Lois's mind. Earlier that day she had a doctor's appointment because she had been throwing up every morning for the past several days. Lois found out that the reason she had been sick was because she was six weeks pregnant with her and Clark's first child.

Lois rubbed her still flat stomach as she moved into the check-out line. The news made her wish that Clark was home even more than she already had been. She wasn't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy until Clark was home, so they could tell people together. Lois really hoped that Clark returned home soon because eventually she would start showing, and the pregnancy would be harder to hide. Lois began loading all the groceries on the conveyor belt as she was thinking. She paid for the groceries and started toward her car. Once she had all the groceries in both the trunk and covering the back seat, Lois called Martha.

When Martha answered the phone Lois said, "I have the groceries and I'm heading back to the farm."

Martha replied, "O.K. Please drive carefully. It looks like it going to start snowing soon and these country roads have been known to ice very quickly."

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be extra careful and look out for any patches of road that has iced over," Lois said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Lois backed out of her parking space and headed toward the farm. When she was halfway there, it started to snow. Lois slowed down slightly and spent the rest of the trip looking for ice patches and any animals that might have gotten loose. When she pulled up in front of the farmhouse, Martha was standing on the porch waiting for her. Once Lois climbed out of her car, Martha came off the porch and helped carry the groceries inside and put on the center island and the kitchen counters. When all the bags had been brought in, they began to put everything away.

Lois put the last paper bag in the recycling bin as Martha sat down on one of the stools to make a list of when everything needed to be cooked. As she was making the list, Martha glanced up and noticed that Lois had become distracted during the process of making them tea. She had feeling that part of Lois's distraction was due to Clark's prolonged absence, but Martha believed that there might be more to Lois's distraction than that.

"Lois, sweetie, what has got you so distracted?"

Lois shook her head to clear her thoughts, and grabbed the shrieking kettle off the stove. She poured the water into the two mugs with the tea bags in them on the counter before she answered Martha's question.

"I was just thinking about Clark, and how much I wish he was home right now."

"Oh sweetie, this must be really hard for you with it being only the second Christmas since you two got married," Martha said as she moved around the island to hug Lois.

Lois stood there in Martha's embrace allowing the warmth of it to sink in and relax her mind and body.

Martha pulled back slightly and said, "You and I both know that Clark is trying his hardest to be home for Christmas."

Lois dropped her arms and nodded. Martha grabbed a tissue and handed it to Lois who used it wipe at the tears that had sprung up in her eyes when Martha hugged her.

_In a distant solar system…_

Clark straightened up and wiped the sweat that had built up off his brow. He looked around at all the pillars he had already put back up and the three that he still had to do. Two weeks ago the League had received a distress signal from the distant planet of Meradian. Their planet had suffered for severe tremors that had greatly damaged the planet's infrastructure. Their lack of man power that was needed to rebuild lead to them requesting assistance from the League. Clark, J'onn Jonnez, Bart Allen, and Green Lantern John Stewart were the League members that responded to their cry for help.

The four League members had spent the past two weeks working with the people cleaning up and rebuilding the planet. The time that they had spent away from home was hard on all the League members especially with Christmas drawing near. However, it was the hardest on Clark because of how long he had to be away from Lois. He hated that he wasn't there right now helping her with Christmas dinner. Clark was hoping that the repairs would be done in time for them to be home in time for Christmas, but with the extensive damage that the tremors had caused it didn't look like they would.

Before Clark left for the mission he had picked up on a second more rapid heartbeat coming from Lois when he listen to her heartbeat. Clark really hoped that his thoughts were correct and Lois was pregnant with their first child. Children were one thing that Lois and Clark both wanted, but they weren't entirely sure how much his Kryptonian physiology would affect the process. They had been trying since they got married, and it sounded like their hard work had finally paid off. The possibility of Lois being pregnant made Clark want to be at home even more so he moved on to the next pillar and placed it back into its original spot.

When Clark finished placing the pillars he went to find J'onn to see how the rest of the members were doing in their part of the cleanup process. He found J'onn talking with the planet's ruler. He floated down and joined them.

"Kal-El, I was just about to come look for you." J'onn said once Clark landed next to him.

"What is it J'onn?" Clark asked.

"King Hulot was just thanking me for our help in the rebuilding and cleaning process," J'onn said.

"It was no problem. We're always willing to help people that need it," Clark said to King Hulot.

"You and your team have mine and my people's deepest thanks. We would not have been able have some much of the cleaning process done if it had been for you." King Hulot said.

King Hulot shook both Clark's and J'onn's hand and then he went to check on the progress in other areas. J'onn looked over at Clark after the king had walked away and noticed that he was deep in thought about something.

"What is on your mind Kal-El?" J'onn asked.

"I was just thinking about Lois and how much I wish I was home with her right now," Clark replied.

"Well Kal-El you might get your wish very soon. King Hulot was telling me that he thinks that his people should be able to handle the rest of the cleanup without us. If we gather up the rest of the team we should be able to get you home in time for Christmas."

Clark nodded to J'onn and the two men flew off to find their other team members. Ten minutes later after being thanks once again by King Hulot, they were running through the preflight checks and were starting the takeoff sequence. Soon they shot out of the atmosphere and into space rocketing towards Earth and home.

While Clark was on his way back to Earth, Lois, Martha, and Chloe were setting up the dinner was to take place at the farm that night. All three had helping with the cooking, so there was a wide selection for that night. There was everything from turkey to deviled eggs to Martha's best apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Everyone was due to be there in two hours so they were trying finish the last minute cooking. The guest list ranged from Courtney Whitmore to Dr. Emil Hamilton. The three women worked together rearranging the living room furniture to allow for more room to set up two extra tables and chairs.

Martha had the radio playing on local station when Rascal Flatt's version of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" came on. Lois stopped placing the chairs around the table and stood there and listened to the song. Listening to the song brought tears to her eyes because it lifted Lois's spirit and renewed her hope that Clark would be home before the day was over. She finished placing the chairs around the table and went about the rest of the work with a new sense of hope and love.

Oliver was the first person to arrive along with Courtney and Mia. Emil was the last person to arrive. Everyone grabbed a dish and brought it to one of the table. As Lois was placing her dish on the table the back door opened. Lois looked up at Martha's gasp of surprise. In the doorway stood Clark and behind him were the three other men that had been on the mission with him. Lois put her dish and ran into Clark's open arms. Clark rained kisses down on her face as he moved out of the doorway to let the others in. Everyone else turned around to the tables to allow Lois and Clark a moment to themselves.

"Oh Smallville, I knew you would be home in time. I just knew it." Lois said once they stopped kissing long enough.

"I was trying so hard Lois. I hate being away from you that long especially around this time of year."

"It's ok Clark. What you do as Superman and with the League is extremely important. I don't ever want you to feel like it isn't."

"With you by my side Lois, I don't think I will ever feel like that. You understand me completely, so you don't get upset when I have to be gone for extended periods of time."

"You're home now and that's all that matters. Since you are home I can share my good news with you."

"What is it, Lois?"

"I went to the doctor a couple of days ago because I had been feeling sick. When I was there I found out that the reason I had been feeling sick was because I'm six weeks pregnant. Clark, we're having a baby."

Once Lois told Clark the good news, he picked up her and spun in a circle. Lois laughed at Clark's reaction to her wonderful news. Clark set her down and pulled in her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back from the kiss to let Lois breath he turned his head toward where everyone else was standing looking at them.

"I'm going to be a father." Clark told them.

Everyone cheered and Martha and Chloe both hugged Lois. When congratulations had been said all around everyone sat down to eat. At the food was been passed around Clark looked at all the family and friends that were gathered in his childhood home. Everyone was laughing and having a good and wonderful time together. Clark placed his hand over Lois's and she looked at him and smiled. His and Lois's lives might be crazy at times and it would get even crazier once the baby arrived, but Clark wouldn't trade his life for anything.

**THE END**


End file.
